


the one where they meet at a gay bar

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Blow Jobs, Gay Bar, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rock Star Dean Winchester, Rock Stars, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean and Cas have a chance encounter at a gay bar.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351585
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	the one where they meet at a gay bar

**Author's Note:**

> a little ficlet I wrote instead of writing the two codas I'm behind on or the three bangs I should be working on ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Dean doesn’t do this often. He’s far too afraid of being recognized, not that it would matter all that much. Sam already knows and doesn’t care if it becomes public knowledge and their publicist, Bela, had said it would probably strengthen their band’s fanbase, give them more of a following in the queer community. Dean’s not quite ready to be the out and proud bisexual representation he knows he’ll have to be if it becomes public knowledge. He never really wanted to be a representative of the queer community, but he knows he’ll have to eventually.

The gay bar he finds is a small, hole-in-the-wall kind of place. It’s grungy and dark and the rock music they’re playing through the speakers is loud, thumping through his body. No way anyone recognizes him in here. He shuffles over to the bar through the crowd, getting himself a glass of whiskey. He leans back against the polished wood and people-watches.

The dance floor is packed with people grinding all over each other. There are a few women here and there, and one group clearly celebrating a bachelorette party, but it’s mostly men, all around his age, and almost all of them have a distinct look of hunger in their eyes. He’s not quite ready for that yet, though, so he sips his whiskey and continues looking around the room. 

He spots a man across the room, lounging against the wall with an empty beer bottle in his hand. He’s attractive, at least from what Dean can tell from so far away. Tall, with messy, dark hair and a strong jaw. Just his type. He downs the rest of his drink in one gulp and makes his way across the room, picking his way through the crowd carefully. He makes it to where the man is standing, offering him a soft smile. “Mind some company?”

The man smiles at him and shakes his head, setting his empty bottle on the small table nearby. “From you? Not at all.”

Dean smirks. “Name’s Michael. Nice to meet you.”

“Cas,” the man replies. His voice is low and gravelly but it manages to float over the music, loud enough for Dean to hear. It’s a fantastic voice, one Dean would  _ love _ to hear groaning his name. 

Up close, he’s even more gorgeous than Dean had first imagined. He’s got a five o’clock shadow covering his jaw and the brightest blue eyes Dean’s ever seen. 

“Haven’t seen you before,” Cas says over the music, raising an eyebrow at Dean. Dean smiles and shrugs one shoulder.

“Passin’ through,” he drawls, letting a bit of his southern charm trickle out. Cas smiles warmly at him.    
  
“Passing through and you come to a dive bar for gays? Interesting choice.”

Dean smirks. Interesting indeed. Seems like it’s turning out to be the right choice if Cas’s suggestive smile is anything to go by. “Just checking out the local scenery,” he says, letting his eyes skim down the length of Cas’s body and back up, lingering quite obviously on his crotch. Cas seems to get the hint, inclining his head toward the bathroom. 

He’s only done this a handful of times, but he doesn’t even hesitate to follow Castiel into the bathroom and then into a stall, closing it and locking it behind them. No one even bats an eye at them. A couple of the bathroom’s residents look too coked out to care what’s going on around them and based on the sounds coming from the stall all the way at the end, they’re doing exactly what Dean intends to do.

Cas grabs fistfuls of his shirt and pushes him back against the wall, lips rough and insistent against Dean’s. Dean shivers, resting his hands over Cas’s and kissing him back just as intently, spreading his legs so Cas can settle between them.

Cas is down on his knees before Dean even has a chance to object, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “Pretty as you, you’ve gotta be packing,” Cas purrs, popping the button of Dean’s pants and sliding the zipper down. Dean groans softly, pushing his hips forward a bit.

“Why don’t you find out?”

Cas chuckles, the sound low and warm despite the cold tile of the bathroom. That can’t feel good on his knees. Without a moment’s hesitation, Cas tugs his pants and boxers halfway down his thighs, eyes widening slightly as Dean’s half-hard cock springs free of the fabric. Dean smirks, cocking an eyebrow at the man in front of him. 

“As good as you were expecting?”

“Fuck,” Cas breathes, fingers brushing against Dean’s shaft tentatively. Dean shivers at the touch, a mix of Cas’s fingers being cold and the arousal flooding his system.

Cas is on him in no time, warm lips closing around the head and his tongue swirling around the tip expertly. Dean’s head thumps back against the door and he groans softly, his hand finding its way to Cas’s hair. It’s soft, no hint of styling product, which means Cas just  _ walks _ around with sex hair. Well, that’s unfair. 

After a minute, Cas inches farther and farther forward, slowly swallowing down every inch of Dean’s rather impressive cock. It’s insanely hot and Cas barely even looks like he’s exerting any effort. He rolls his eyes to look up at Dean and there’s a mix of arousal and something darker that Dean can’t put a finger on. 

The only thing Dean can think the entire time is that Cas sucks cock like a  _ pro _ . He’s got Dean’s gut clenching in only a few minutes and Dean prides himself in being able to hold off for a long while. He manages a half-jumbled warning but Cas just looks up at him and raises an eyebrow, so Dean lets his eyes fall closed and lets Cas coax him closer and closer to orgasm.

His orgasm crashes over him when he’s not expecting it and he grabs onto Cas’s hair tightly, grunting out a garbled version of his name as he comes down his throat. Cas takes every drop, which is far hotter than it should be, in Dean’s opinion. He pulls off with a soft  _ pop _ , smirking up at Dean.

Dean can’t do anything but haul Cas up for a kiss. His legs feel like jelly and he’s breathing so hard that he thinks he might never actually catch his breath, but he doesn’t care. He can’t wait to get his mouth around Cas’s cock and return the favor. 

Dean sinks to his knees, not even bothering to pull his own pants back up, mouthing at the rather obvious erection tenting Cas’s pants. It’s a heady feeling—he’d done that,  _ he’d _ made Cas so hard that he was leaking precum into his boxers, staining the front of them. Dean groans quietly, tugging Cas’s pants and boxers down and swallowing his cock down slowly. It’s been a minute since he’s done this and after the stellar blowjob Cas has just given him, he doesn’t want to give less than his best. 

Cas’s moans are fucking breathtaking. Dean almost forgets about the cock in his mouth as Cas lets his eyes slip closed and moans. It’s low and quiet but it sends a jolt of arousal straight to Dean’s cock. He ain’t as young as he used to be, but in his twenties, that sound would’ve had him hard again in less than a second. Cas rocks his hips forward, so Dean lets his jaw go slack and lets Cas fuck down his throat, eyes fluttering up to watch Cas. He finds blue eyes gazing intently at him, locked on his face. His eyes flicker to where Dean’s lips are stretched around his cock before he meets Dean’s eyes again and smirks.

“You’re pretty good at that,” he says breathlessly, fingers tightening in Dean’s hair. “Cool if I come down your throat, or do you want me to come in the toilet?”

Dean would scoff if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. Of  _ course _ he wants Cas to come in his mouth, he’s dying to taste him. Besides, it’s only polite. Dean cocks an eyebrow up at him and flicks his tongue over the head as Cas leans back, humming. 

Cas seems to get the message, thankfully, and pumps his hips a few more times before spilling in Dean’s mouth with a breathy grunt. It’s bitter but Dean couldn’t care less. He swallows every drop like he’s dying of thirst before pulling off and pressing a kiss to Cas’s hip. Cas shoots him a sated smile, fingers idly playing with the hair on the back of Dean’s head. 

They take a minute to catch their breath before tucking themselves away and exiting the stall. The people doing coke are still near the window, one with a pipe in his hand and the other snorting a line from the windowsill. That can’t be sanitary.

Cas’s hand finds Dean’s and he tugs Dean’s from the bathroom with a small smile. “Do you want to get out of here? My place isn’t far.”

“Hey! Aren’t you that rocker dude?”

Dean’s prepared for this, he doesn’t even freeze anymore. He just rolls his eyes and shoots the guy a look. “You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve heard that. Just that kinda face, man.”

The guy shakes his head, pointing a finger at Dean. “No, no way, you’re definitely him! Dean Winchester!” The guy tries to push his way through the few people between them but Cas steps in front of Dean, pushing Dean behind himself. 

“Hey, stay away from my boyfriend, he’s not who you think he is. We just want to get out of here.”

The guy’s confident smirk falters as he looks between the two of them. Eventually, he holds his hands up, surrendering, and disappears into the crowd. Dean breathes a sigh of relief, letting himself be tugged outside by Castiel.

“Hey, thanks for the cover, man. People mistake me for him all the time.”

Cas shoots him a dry look, rolling his eyes as he crosses the parking lot to an old Continental. “I know you’re him. I  _ am _ curious why you went with Michael, though.”

Dean deflates a little. Cas knew who he was, which means he’s only looking to sleep with Dean Winchester, not just Dean. “People always used to say I looked like a Michael, just felt natural to use it as an alias when I needed one. I think I’m gonna head back to my hotel.”

Cas frowns. “Why? Because I know who you are?”

Dean shrugs.

“I didn’t blow you because you’re Dean Winchester. Frankly, I don’t give a fuck what you do for a living. You’re hot and I’m tired of spending my nights in that grungy bar, I’ll take the excuse to leave.”

“You… don’t care?” Dean asks, brows furrowed as he watches Cas unlock the car and slide behind the wheel.

Cas snorts, rolling the window down and starting the car. “Should I? Your music’s fine but I wouldn’t call myself a fan. Coming?”

Dean hesitates for a moment, but the more time he spends with Cas, the more he’s actually starting to like the guy. “Yeah, alright. What’s the address?”

Cas smirks. “Why, afraid I’m gonna kidnap you?”

“Yeah kinda.” Cas watches him like he’s expecting Dean to crack a smile, but he doesn’t. He just raises an eyebrow and eventually, Cas chuckles and gives the address. He texts it to Sam, along with an eggplant emoji and a winking emoji before climbing into the car. He doesn’t really think Cas is gonna kidnap him, but better safe than sorry.

_ Gross, Dean. Just don’t miss the show tomorrow. _

Dean cracks a smile at his little brother’s response, sending back a thumbs-up before tucking his phone away for good. Hell, if the rest of tonight goes well, he might even bring Cas to the show with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/189161818174/dean-doesnt-do-this-often-hes-far-too-afraid-of) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/914654)  
  
Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
  
**Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
